MACV-SOG/Bio
The Military Assistance Command, Vietnam-Studies and Observation Group (MACV-SOG), was a highly-classified, black operations group who operated during the Vietnam War. Founded on the 24th of January, 1964, the group operated as a reconnaissance force providing surveillance over both South and North Vietnam and the countries Laos and Cambodia. After the incident in the Tonkin Gulf, MACV-SOG began to participate in American operations like Operation Steel Tiger, Operation Commando Hunt, and the Cambodian Campaign. After the Tet Offensive, the group began to fall apart. MACV-SOG later launched bombing attacks along the Ho Chi Minh Trail to disperse North Vietnamese Army troops or Viet Cong guerrillas; however, to no avail. After President Richard Nixon's decision to withdraw all American troops and combatants, the need for the SOG declined and was eventually disolved. __TOC__ Battle vs. DGSE (by Omnicube1) MACV-SOG: DGSE: Five MACV-SOG operatives are dropped off by a UH-1 Iroquois in an abandoned, industrial city. They proceed toward a stripped-down weapons factory. Two SOGs enter wielding MAC-10s, while their leader utilizes the CAR-15, one uses the China Lake NATIC, and the other carries the Hush Puppy. As the silently creep in, they hear a thunk noise. They immediately duck for cover, recognizing the sound can only come from a grenade launcher. The flying grenade detonates as it hits the floor. Flying, hot shrapnel cut into a soldier's arm. He screams in agony. The DGSE operative steps out of the shadows and onto a hanging catwalk. He reloads quickly and fires another grenade, finishing off and tearing apart the wounded American. More DGSE operatives appear firing FAMAS F1 Felins, TMPs, and Walther PPs. The SOG leader fires his CAR-15 and successfully kills a DGSE agent. The French grenadier fires a grenade at him but the grenade was a dud. One MACV-SOG operative rises up and aims his MAC-10 at the grenadier but one of the DGSE agents kills him with a TMP. The American wielding the China Lake fires a grenade and pumps his launcher. The grenade detonates, peppering a Frenchmen with lead pellets. The SOG squad leader fires his CAR-15 but a DGSE agent severely wounds him with his Walther PP. However, a SOG operative kills the agent with his Hush Puppy. The squad leader stumbles down and begins to bleed out. The SOG operative rushes to him and gives him morphine and blood plasma. However, he is killed in the process. The squad leader, dazed, grabs his comrade's Hush Puppy and kills his assailant. The DGSE move forward, one rapid firing his FAMAS and the other with his TMP. The Americans are caught under fire. The three come up with a scheme and carry it out. One SOG operative lays down suppressing fire. The grenadier swiftly picks up his leader's CAR-15 and fires at the chains holding up the catwalk, the same one the French grenadier is standing on. The chains are cut and the descending catwalk crushes the two DGSE operatives. One survives and draws his Walther PP. One SOG operative runs up and kicks his pistol away. The two decide his fate. "What do we do with him?" asks one. "How 'bout this," the grenadier points his China Lake at the agent's torso and fires. The grenade carves through the Frenchman's chest. WINNER: MACV-SOG Expert's Opinion While the DGSE had more modern weaponry, newer does not necessarily mean better, and there is also to consider the MACV-SOG's superior training that won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. South Lebanon Army (by Jar teh marksman) No battle was written. WINNER: SOUTH LEBANESE ARMY Expert's Opinion The MACV-SOG were outgunned. The SLA packed guns with greater range overall and immense rate of fire that will kept the MACV suppressed. They may have been a spec ops group, but the SLA received more diverse training stemming from guerrilla tactics to well-disciplined battle strategies deployed by the Israeli Defense Forces. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by Cfp3157) MACV-SOG: Spetsnaz: Five Spetsnaz commandos get off a helicopter in an abandoned military in Korea. "Хорошо давайте сделаем это быстро. (Alright, let's make this quick.)" the sergeant tells his men. "Da. (Yes)" His men say in unison. At the other side of the base, five MACV-SOG operatives finish taking off their parachutes and top off their rifles. "The dossier is somewhere in this base. Let's get in and get out.' their sergeant orders. "You got it boss." one says. Both teams advance through the base without resistance. As the MACV-SOG squad enter a warehouse, one spots a Spetsnaz commando grabbing the intel they were sent for. "Hey, who the hell are you?" one American yells. The Spetsnaz simply lifts up his hands up and whistles. "Hit the deck!" There are more of them!" The sergeant yells. He and three of his men get behind cover, but one isn't quick enough as the Spetsnaz draws his Makorav and plants a round in his head. The MACV-SOG sergeant picks up his CAR-15 and sends a burst of rounds into the commando's chest. The rest of the commandos run in with their assault rifles and submachine guns. A firefight ensures and soon the Spetsnaz are retreating to set up an ambush. The four remaing MACV-SOG operatives loot the commando and grab the dossiers they came for. "Sir, we got what we came for. Let's go." one says to him. "No, those men were Russian special forces. We can't let them contact the boys in Moscow, or the Cold War will get started just when it ended." the sergeant replies. He runs into the room the Spetsnaz left out of. The three remaining Americans shrug and continue. Meanwhile..... The Spetsnaz leader finishes burning the remaining nuclear plans when he realizes he didn't have all of them. "Димитрий, где остальные документы? (Dimitri, where are the rest of the documents?) he says. "Вот дерьмо, Юрий были.(Shit, Yuri had them.)" Dimitri tells him. "Черт возьми, янки есть тех, кто сейчас!(Dammit, the Yanks have those now!)" the leader yells. The MACV-SOG operatives have been watching them in silence from the nearby jungle brush. One takes aim with his MAC-10 and fires a stream of bullets into Dimitri's head. The rest of the Spetsnaz commandos see the American and fire their AK-74's, killing him. The rest of the Americans try to fire their CAR-15's, but one soldier's gun jams because of the mud in it. The Spetsnaz leader aims his PPSh-43 and sends a round burst into his chest. "Retreat!" the leader of MACV-SOG yells. "Получить этих документов. (Get those documents!)" The two groups quickly run into the jungles. The MACV-SOG group splits up and all blend in with the jungle. The Spetsnaz commandos split up too. A lone commando walks through the jungle, the planes in his face. As he pushes one out of the way, a MACV-SOG operative sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the back. In his last moments of life, the commando pulls the pin of an RGD-5 grenade and blows them both up. . The two remaining Spetsnaz go to their comrade and bow their heads in respect. The MACV-SOG leader and his subordinates watched the explosion and detonate the C4 they planted on the Russians body. The Spetsnaz leader is thrown against a tree, while his comrade has both of his legs blown off. The two Americans walk up to the commando. The leader draws his S&W 39 and puts him out of his misery. The Spetsnaz leader draws his Makorav and puts seven rounds into the subordinate and shoots the pistol out of the MACV-SOG leader's hand. The American draws his SOG Recon Knife and charges the commando. The Spetsnaz attempts to reload, but the American slashes the pistol out of his hands. He then tries a thrust, but the Spetsnaz grabs his knife hand and flips him over his shoulder. He takes out his Saperka and attempts to finish him. The MACV-SOG segeant rolls out of the way and kicks the Spetsnaz's hand away. He sees his S&W and throws his knife at the Spetsnaz. It misses, but it gives him enough time to grab his pistol. (imagine in slow motion) The Spetsnaz picks up the knife he threw at him and throws it back. The knife spins into the American's forehead, and he falls down, dead. The Spetsnaz commando sits down by a tree and calls for evac. Expert's Opinion The reason the Spetsnaz won was because they had superior training and the more reliable weapons for the jungle enviroment. Their assault rifle jammed less and their sheer brutality managed to snag a victory against the American commandos. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios